


Favorite Flavor

by dirkygoodness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominant Sam, Face-Fucking, Facials, Ice Cream flavors as a euphemism for kink, Ice Cream in place of Ice, Ice Play, Inappropriate use of angel magic, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Soft Dom Sam, Spotlight System, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Submissive Gabriel, Temperature Play, a very cold spoon, and a spoon, maybe very mild food play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: Gabriel calls Sam the most vanilla man he's ever met. Sam takes offense to that and shows him how he's more like a banana split - it's got a little bit of everything.





	Favorite Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Face it, Sammy, you’re pretty mundane in bed. You thought holding my hands down was a _lot.”_ Gabriel says with a laugh, moving to sit down on Sam’s bed with little finesse. Sam presses his lips into a thin line and shucks off his coat, draping it across the back of his desk chair.   

“I didn’t want to hurt you!” He says in his defense, but even before it’s fully out of his mouth Sam knows how flimsy it sounds. He winces and toes his shoes off.

“I’m an _angel,_ Sam. _You_ aren’t going to hurt me.” Gabriel sighs and Sam can hear the bed creak, and when he looks up from his shoes Gabe has dropped back against the bed. “Admit it, you’re vanilla. You’re probably _the_ most vanilla man I’ve ever met.” Sam makes an indignant noise and crosses his arms, Gabriel propping himself up on his elbows.

“Not that there’s anything _wrong_ with vanilla, of course.” Gabriel says it as innocently as he can, batting his eyelashes for added effect and Sam takes in a breath, chest puffing. He opens his mouth to retort, something about how Gabe’s just _ridiculously_ kinky rather than Sam being the reverse, but then an idea pops into his head and he snaps his mouth shut.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back,” Is Sam’s only warning before he turns around on his heel and heads into the kitchen. Thankfully Dean’s not there - he’s not sure _how_ he’d explain this to him.

Sam grabs a spoon from one of the drawers and pulls the tub of vanilla - _of course it was vanilla_ \- ice cream out of the freezer. It feels about halfway full, which is more than enough for what Sam’s planning on doing.

On his way back he pauses near his bag, dropped haphazardly on the table when they’d come back from the last hunt. He hesitates for a few seconds before giving in and fishing out a long, thick twine rope from the bag.

It won’t actually do anything - won’t _actually_ hold Gabriel, but really it’s the intent that counts here. And anyway, this way Gabriel can get out of the binds if he doesn’t like it. _I’ll show him ‘vanilla’,_ Sam thinks bitterly as he goes back to his room.

He sticks the spoon into his back pocket and hides the rope and ice cream behind his back before pushing the door open with his foot. Gabriel has his shoes, socks, and jacket off now, and is laying sideways with one arm propping his head and his leg up.

“Welcome back,” Gabe purrs, and Sam has to fight off a snort. “I’ve missed you.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Sam rolls his eyes and moves closer to the bed.

“What’cha got there?” Gabriel inquires as he crains his neck, like somehow that will let him peak behind Sam to see what he has.

“I think,” Sam starts, pausing to mull his thoughts over for a second. “I think that I’m not vanilla.”

“Oh really?” Gabriel interrupts, voice full of skepticism. Sam shoots him a glare that only earns a smirk and a laugh. 

“Yes, really. I think you’ve just never asked for anything else so I never felt the need to give you anything else.” Sam’s standing by the side of the bed now, and he kneels down on the bed in one fluid movement. Almost instantly Gabriel’s eyes darken and his smirk turns predatory.

“Oh?” Gabriel asks, voice noticeably deeper, and Sam smiles. 

“But, since you’re - _wrongly_ \- convinced that I’m vanilla, I’ve decided to prove you wrong.” Sam pulls his hand out from behind his back, revealing the ice cream and the rope.

For a moment his stomach drops - self-consciousness welling up inside him. He doesn’t know if Gabriel will even _want_ to do this, and really he probably should have asked first but. It doesn’t last long though as Gabriel lets out a shuttering, heated breath in one long huff and is shifting closer.

“What do you have in mind?” 

“Strip,” Sam says immediately, his tone dropping an octave and leaving no room for argument. Gabriel grins like an idiot and immediately goes to follow. Sam swallows thickly and shifts nervously for a moment.

He hasn’t done anything like this since Jess, since _before_ Jess. But it’s like riding a bike, really, because he can already feel himself slipping into the right headspace - not to mention how _easy_ the authority had come into his voice.

When Gabriel is finally naked Sam sets the ice cream down, nudging Gabe’s hip to get him to move up the bed until his head is on the pillow. Sam takes Gabriel’s wrists in his hand and pulls them up, tying them with practiced ease to the headboard.

He considers making them a little loose, but the way Gabriel wiggles when he does spurs him to tighten them until he hears Gabriel hiss beneath him. Sam pulls back, straddling Gabriel and he smiles as he admires his work for a moment. Then his expression drops and he leans down, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. 

“Spotlight or safeword?” Sam asks, voice gentler than before.

“I’m surprised you know what that means, kiddo.” Gabriel purrs out and Sam shoves his shoulder playfully.

“Which one you jackass,” Sam rolls his eyes and Gabriel snorts.

“Spotlight works fine, we can pick a safeword next time,” Gabriel says, winking, and the implication that they might do more goes straight to Sam’s cock. Sam kisses him on the mouth once, Gabriel pushing up into it and Sam can feel his smile.

He gets the sudden urge to wipe it off his face so he pulls away and grabs the tub of ice cream from behind himself. He can feel Gabriel’s eyes on him as he pops the lid off and tosses it across the room (which he’ll regret later when he has to try and find it). Sam takes the spoon out of his mouth and scoops out a small amount of ice cream. He takes a bite of it and makes an over exaggerated moan, Gabriel’s smile only growing wider. Sam gets another bite and puts it to Gabe’s lips, which is eaten enthusiastically. 

“If I knew you were into food I would have asked for this sooner,” Gabriel says after a moment and Sam rolls his eyes. 

“It’s not because it’s food, Gabe. I just got the ice cream ‘cause I’d known you’d appreciate it with your damn sweet tooth. Now, be _quiet_ or I’m going to leave you here.” Sam scolds and dips the spoon back into the ice cream tub.

Instead of taking another scoop he presses the back of the spoon into the ice cream, leaving it there for a good minute until it gets cold. When he pulls away he leans down closer to Gabe, smiling up at him as innocently as he can. Then Sam presses the bottom of the spoon against one of Gabriel’s nipples and Gabe lets out a yelp and jerks against the mattress. 

“Fuck, that’s c _old_ ,” Gabriel bites out, and Sam presses the spoon into his skin a little harder. 

“Good, I was worried I didn’t let it cool long enough.” Sam says, and Gabriel makes a noise and tries to pull away. “Color?” Sam asks, because he wants to make _sure._

“Oh, shit, _green,_ duh. Keep going, if it gets too much I’ll tell you.” Gabe bites out and shifts again, and when he does Sam can feel his hardening erection press against his thigh.

Sam can’t help but grin as he pulls the spoon away, Gabriel letting out a relieved sigh. Sam lets the spoon cool again before bringing it back to his skin. This time he just barely touches the spoon to his skin, right at the bottom of his neck. Gabriel hisses again but doesn’t move this time, and Sam pulls the spoon down his chest as slow as he can manage. 

“Vanilla ice cream is good,” Sam starts with a thoughtful hum, cocking his head to the side as he continues to pulls the spoon down Gabriel’s chest. “Most people like vanilla. But I never told you it was my favorite, did I, Gabe?” Sam asks and looks up to him, but Gabriel isn’t paying attention.

His eyes are fixed on the spoon that’s slowly getting closer to his cock. Sam presses the spoon bottom fully against Gabriel’s stomach with more force than necessary and Gabriel lets out a moan and shifts away from it.

“Answer me, Gabe,” Sam says, and Gabe blinks up at him in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Did I ever, once, tell you vanilla was my favorite? Don’t make me repeat myself again.” Sam shifts a little and watches pleasure flicker over Gabriel’s face as his dick rubs up against Sam’s inner thigh. 

“No, no you never said you like vanilla.”

“No, I didn’t,” Sam says and pulls the spoon off and puts it back into the bowl. “Now, chocolate is good too, but it’s pretty common as well.” Sam presses the spoon against the underside of Gabriel’s chin, which earns him another hiss as Gabriel drops his mouth open in surprise. 

“Strawberry’s okay, but it’s a little sweet for me.” Sam moves the spoon down to press against Gabriel’s other nipple. Gabriel tugs on the ropes with a moan, dropping his head back against the pillow. 

“But I like to think of myself as a banana split man.” Sam says and he takes a scoop of ice cream and brings the spoon back over, hovering it above Gabriel’s chest. “I like a little bit of everything.”

“And the phallic symbolism of the banana has nothing to do with this choice?” Gabriel asks breathlessly, and Sam frowns and without any warning drops the spoonful of ice cream on Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel lets out a yelp and jerks again, his head craning down to look at the rather large mound of ice cream that’s starting to slide down his chest.

“From now on you’re only going to talk if I tell you you may,” Sam says, shifting back against the bed as he puts the spoon and the ice cream to the side. “And you will address me formally. Is that clear?”

“Y-Yeah, Sam,” Gabriel says, and Sam reaches up and grabs a fistful of his hair and _pulls,_ which earns his a pained hiss and Gabriel bucking his hips up against him, looking for friction. 

“Yes, _what?”_

_“Fuck,_ yes, _sir,”_ Gabriel corrects and Sam lets his hair go with a smile, and he reaches for his own pants and unbuttons them. 

“Good boy,” Sam praises and he moves upwards, taking his cock into hand and pressing it up against Gabriel’s lips. “Open.” Gabriel does, and moans as Sam presses his dick into his mouth. Sam closes his eyes and grips the headboard with a groan.

He thrusts in shallowly and Gabe just opens his mouth wider and leans his head up, trying to get more of Sam into his mouth. Sam doesn’t hesitate to give him what he wants, gripping Gabriel’s hair as he starts to thrust into his mouth. Gabriel moans again and his eyes flutter shut, _so_ prettily, and Sam can’t help but give an answering moan.

He keeps going, keeps fucking Gabriel’s pliant mouth until he feels himself edge a little too close to finishing and Gabe’s eyes were starting to water. He pulls out with a grunt and moves down the bed a little bit.

Gabriel takes a long, loud, unneeded breath, eyes blinking as they adjust to the light. With a quick movement Sam grabs his shirt and pulls it off his chest, tossing it away from himself haphazardly. When he looks back down at Gabriel he’s breathing heavily and his face is flushed a deep red and it sends a bolt of arousal straight to Sam’s cock and he has to grip himself to keep from coming right then. 

“Get yourself ready for me, Gabe,” Sam says as he shifts back and starts to pull his pants off. Gabriel gives a curt nod and unfists his hands, snapping his fingers. Sam tosses his pants and boxers across the room to  follow his shirt and he grabs Gabriel’s thighs, spreading them apart as he lines himself up.

Gabriel presses back against him, but Sam pulls back and keeps himself from touching Gabe. Keeps himself out of him, much to Gabriel’s annoyance. Then he reaches back and grabs the ice cream again.

The ice cream that’s on Gabriel’s chest has almost entirely melted and he leans down and licks a stripe clean, Gabriel moaning at the sensation. As he laps up the remaining ice cream on his chest Sam cools the spoon again and presses it close to Gabriel’s dick, but doesn’t touch it. He looks up at Gabriel through his bangs and hums.

“Still think I’m vanilla?”

“Oh, fuck. _No,_ I don’t - you’re not, will you just-” Gabriel rambles and Sam lightly taps his dick with the spoon, and Gabriel lets out a startled shriek. 

“That’s not how you talk to me, Gabe. Try again.”

“Sorry - _oh,_ I’m sor-sorry! Just - _please,_ you’re not vanilla, sir.” Gabriel throws his head back and moans, loud and rough, and Sam grins. “Please just _fuck me,_ sir.” 

“Well, when you ask so _nicely,”_ Sam says, pulling up and grabbing Gabriel’s hips, and thrusting in in one fluid motion. Sam squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, the heat, the _pleasure_ almost overwhelming. 

_“Oh fuck!_ Sam you’re so fucking big, everytime, _fuck,”_ Gabriel shouts, back arching unnaturally off the bed and Sam presses the cold spoon against the crease where his thigh meets body. Gabriel just whines, high and needy, tugging on the rope again. 

“Did I say you could keep talking?” Sam asks, thrusting in slowly, starting up a lazy pace that has Gabriel squirming under him in seconds. “Maybe I should punish you for that?”

“Nonono,” Gabriel says in one breath, lifting his head up to look at Sam. His eyes are foggy with lust and he looks a little out of it. “Please, _please_ no just - I need to come Sam - _sir,_ I need to come so _bad,_ sir.” Sam considered keeping the pace he was at now, but eventually he takes pity on Gabriel and grips his thighs, picking up the pace until Gabriel’s jolted up the bed and keeps letting out little _‘uh uh uh’_ noises with each thrust.

Sam feels his release fast approaching and with a half-jerked motion sets the still cool spoon against Gabriel’s nipple, taking Gabe’s cock in hand and pulling in time with his thrusts. Gabriel lets out another whine, higher in pitch this time as he presses his face into his bicep. 

“Oh, I’m so close, sir, _oh,_ don’t stop - I’m gonna -” 

“So do it,” Sam says, tone almost bored but there were still traces of arousal that seeped into it. Gabriel threw his head back and with a few more tugs was coming, a drawn out moan of Sam’s name on his lips, eyes squeezed shut. Sam rode him through it until Gabriel was twitching with over stimulation and he pulls out. 

“On your face?” Sam asks and Gabriel snaps his eyes open instantly.

 _“Yess,”_ He hisses, craning his neck up when Sam gets close enough. It doesn’t take long, hardly getting through four strokes of himself before Sam was coming across Gabriel’s face.

And Gabe moans for all he was worth and opens his mouth, tongue hanging out like he was trying to taste snow. Sam pants, resting his hand on the headboard as he caught his breath. After a moment there was a snapping noise and when Sam looks down Gabriel’s broken the rope clean in half and was rubbing his wrists. 

“Hey, that was my hunting rope,” Sam says, but he’s not really all that upset about it. He slides down and lies beside Gabriel, taking his wrists into his own hands and rubbing them. Gabriel gives an appreciative hum and shrugs.

“I can always get you new rope,” Gabriel smacks his lips together and scrunched up his face. After a moment he snaps his fingers and they were both clean, the come gone from Gabriel’s face. “Next time I’ll bring some fuzzy handcuffs, even.”

“Oh, next time?” Sam asks, smirking. 

“What can I say, I’m a banana split guy myself.”


End file.
